


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 102

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 102 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 102 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 102

DAENERYS  
Tonight I would look upon your face.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ajjalan anha zalat vitiherat yer hatif._


End file.
